A wedding celebration is a momentous occasion, not only for the bride and groom, but also for the families, friends, and acquaintances of the married couple. The importance of the event is marked in numerous ways: the distinctive garb of the wedding party, the provision of music, dancing, floral arrangements, table decorations, food and drink. Pride of place among the table decorations and ornaments is accorded the wedding cake. The wedding cake, in addition to serving as a conclusion to the wedding meal, stands as a prominent symbol of the event, usually in full view of the participants, throughout the time prior to and during the consumption of the wedding lunch or dinner.
Because of its importance, significant care and expense are invested in providing a wedding cake which is not only satisfying to eat, but attractive to look upon. Regardless of the quantity of cake required to satisfy the guests, the symbolic importance of of the cake often requires that it extend vertically above the tabletop to serve as an eye-catching centerpiece. Various cake supports and cake stands have been devised to separate the layers of the cake into an imposing structure. These cake supports may be formed of metal or plastic and, in addition to adding structural rigidity to a multilayer cake, also increase the visual volume of the cake assembly without unduly adding to the number of servings. Modular cake stands provide for rapid assembly of the cake and convenient transportation from the bakery to the reception hall. Cake trays formed of molded transparent plastic to simulate the appearance of cut glass may have downwardly protruding legs which support the tray on the tabletop or on tubular plastic pillars.
The importance of the wedding cake calls for prominent lighting. However, the overhead lighting within a banquet hall cannot always be accurately controlled. Furthermore, because the cake is an edible product, usually iced with sugar-based frosting, it should be protected from elevated temperatures, such as might be generated by the long-term directing of a spotlight. Wax candles with their flickering flames have been a traditional way of calling attention to a cake. However, burning candles require supervision, and present a potential fire hazard in crowded locations. Moreover, wax from the candles may drip onto the cake surface or the surfaces of the serving plates causing an unsightly mess.
Thus, there exists a need for a display capable of elevating and illuminating a wedding cake (or other food items), securely supporting the cake layer, and displaying the cake in a manner that draws visual attention.